


Drifter

by Reagangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Darkness, Fear, Feel what the author does, Loneliness, Panic Attacks, Poetry, a window to her soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagangirl/pseuds/Reagangirl
Summary: The truth of our fear.





	Drifter

Fear surrounds me, it’s as if nothing else exists... The darkness, it seems to hold me, tighter than the world could ever know.

I try to fight it, but I’ve been fighting for so long! _Too long!_  
I wish only to be free! But these chains! They bind me! As if they know... they know that the strength to break free, I simply do not possess...

_Hold on just a little longer!_  
My thoughts scream to me. But my heart, it knows, it knows that I have already lost. My ties have been cut, I know not where my anchor lies. 

I am drifting, drifting until I have been found, drifting until I have finally been saved.

  
_I cry to the night, but it does not hear._


End file.
